


Lost family...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Brothers, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Twin, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Multi, Shinsou Hitoshi Deserves Happiness, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Basically Izuku is a God like BAMF and has a really sexy body. Plus he's really tall.He's had a good life and has two amazing boyfriends and an awesome best friend.That all changes when he finds out that he's not an only child.He has a twin brother named Asta.Now his mother wants him to find his brother before he debuts as a hero.What could go wrong?





	Lost family...

Izuku woke up that morning with a feeling of deja Vu. He shook it off and began to get ready for the day. 

Izuku put on his uniform for school and walked out the door after making sure everything was packed up in his room. 

It was graduation day.

He was going to graduate tonight. 

A smile graced his face as he walked into the kitchen. 

Hitoshi had his head laying on the table as he sat in a chair with a mug of coffee in his hand on the table.

Izuku went behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

"Morning Kitten." He greeted. 

Hitoshi mumbled a good morning back to him and leaned back into his chest. 

Izuku chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. 

A light blush dusted Hitoshi's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. 

Izuku smiled at him and went over to the fridge to get something for breakfast. 

A second later his phone rang. His mom was calling. 

"Hey Mom, what's up?" 

"Hello sweetie. Are you sitting down?" 

"No, why?"

He was getting a bad feeling about this call. 

"Because I need to tell you something and you might be upset with me after I tell you."

Izuku sat down next to Hitoshi.

"Okay, I'm sitting down now. What do you need to tell me?" 

She began with the story of his birth and then... his brother's birth. 

_His twin brother..._

"His name is Asta, Asta Midoriya. I would like you to go find him after graduation." She told him. 

He felt as if he was going to fall out of his chair. 

"O-okay, where should I look first?"

"You're not upset?" She asked. 

"Well, yeah. But it'll be a good opportunity to get to know him." 

Hitoshi stopped drinking his coffee and looked at him in confusion.

"Well, okay then. Look for him at the Village of Hage. If he isn't there then ask one of the church nuns where he went. Okay? I have to go now but I'll be at your graduation tonight." 

"Okay, see you tonight." 

"Bye honey." 

"Bye." 

Once they hung up Izuku ran a hand through his hair. 

"Babe? Find who?" Hitoshi asked him softly. 

Izuku looked over at his boyfriend. Hitoshi was looking down and his hands were curled into shaking fists.

Izuku got up and hugged his boyfriend.

"Apparently my mom has kept a secret since I was born. I have a twin brother named Asta. Mom wants me to go find him after graduation." He told his little kitten. 

"Oh, can Dabi and I come with you?" Hitoshi asked.

Izuku smiled. He could never say no to his boyfriends.

"I would love that, Kitten." 


End file.
